No es tan malo
by Alanaroth
Summary: Después de ser inculpada injustamente de algo que ella no cometió Miyako es obligada a acudir a un horrible internado para jóvenes problemáticos. El lugar esta lejos de ser agradable de vista y el interior no es mucho mejor pero durante su estadía conocerá a un grupo de chicos que le harán descubrir que el lugar no es tan malo
1. Chapter 1

**Jejeje bueno ahora tengo muchas ganas de publicar todo lo que se me ha venido a la mente y este es un fic que hacia rato me estaba rondando por la cabezota XD. Espero que les guste, eso se verá a lo largo del fic pero aun así quiero decir unas aclaraciones:**

**1.- Esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Miyako**

**2.- Los RRB sí son hermanos XP**

**3.- Kauro ya es pareja de Butch, así como Momoko de Brick. **

**Umm por ahora creo que es todo asi que solo me queda decir:**

**Ninguno de los personajes es de mi pertenencia (tristemente D:) y para la escuela me base en el internado "Espada y Cruz" del libro OSCUROS de Lauren Kate, puede que también en uno que otro detalle me base también en ese libro (que me gusto mucho XB) pero de ser así lo diré al inicio del capitulo por ahora ya le paro para que empiecen a leer. **

**No es tan malo. **

**Capitulo 1.- Llegada**

Tan pronto puse un pie dentro de lo que sería mi nuevo hogar quise irme. Deseaba dar media vuelta y correr lo más rápido que me fuera posible para volver a la seguridad que me ofrecía mi casa. Di media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharme, cuando las rejas se cerraron y me impidieron el paso. Quise tomar los barandales y sacudirlos hasta que volvieran a abrirse y me permitieran salir pero me contuve de hacerlo. Sabía que el hacerlo solo me traería problemas y posiblemente incrementarían mi estadía en aquel horrible lugar.

Me gire y observe con cierto temor inundando mis ojos azules el lugar. Un enorme edificio de color blanco que de lejos se podía ver que estaba desgastado y que necesitaba con urgencia no una sino muchas capas de pintura. Contaba con cuatro pisos, los cuales sin entrar podía adivinar que estarían en igual o en peores condiciones que el exterior.

Suspire y tome mi maleta. Pase la correa por mi hombro y camine sin ganas de nada hacia el interior. Empuje la vieja puerta y un olor penetrante me invadió. Fruncí el ceño y camine hasta donde había un escritorio con una mujer detrás. Llegue frente a ella y me dedico una mirada no muy amable.

–¿Debo suponer que es la señorita Miyako?– me pregunto.

Me encogí en hombros.

–Sí soy yo.

Asintió y tecleo unas cosas en el viejo ordenador que tenía delante. Después volvió sus penetrantes ojos grises hacia mí.

–La esperábamos esta mañana no a pocas horas de que anocheciera.

Baje la mirada, sintiéndome avergonzada.

–Yo… tuve un contratiempo…

–La puntualidad es algo que se valora demasiado en esta institución– me interrumpió con voz dura– espero que para asistir a sus clases no tenga ningún contratiempo a no ser que esté dispuesta a recibir un castigo y déjeme decirle que esta escuela tiene métodos poco ortodoxos.

Trague saliva por su amenaza cosa que pareció agradarle pues mostro una cínica sonrisa. Se giro sobre la silla y tomo una carpeta que estaba encima de unos papeles.

–Este es su horario, el reglamento y otras cosas que necesitara, procure revisarlo antes de mañana– me dijo entregándome la carpeta.

Asentí, la tome y me la puse bajo el brazo.

–Los dormitorios están en el último piso, las puertas de la derecha corresponden a las habitaciones de las chicas y las izquierdas a las de los chicos– siguió explicando– le aconsejo que se apresure, las luces no tardan en apagarse y a cualquiera que se le sorprenda con una luz encendida pasada la hora se le reprenderá.

Asentí y me dispuse a salir por la dirección que me indico. Recorrí un largo pasillo que para mi suerte se encontraba desierto. Llegue hasta donde estaban las escaleras y comencé a subirlas con pesadez. Mi maleta era bastante pesada y el hecho de tener que subir casi arrastrándola no me hacia el viaje más tranquilo.

Llegue al segundo piso y me deje caer sobre los escalones. No estaba acostumbrada a tener que cargar cosas tan pesadas y menos de subida y la maleta parecía aumentar en peso con cada escalón que subía. Resople fastidiosamente y procedí a levantarme cuando de la nada aparecieron dos chicos corriendo. Pasaron a un lado de mí sin importarles que por poco me tiran y se perdieron escaleras abajo. Perdí el equilibrio por unos segundos y para evitar caer solté la maleta, la cual por la fuerza fue a dar varios escalones más abajo.

–¡Hey!– exclamo un chico que dé un salto apenas alcanzo a quitarse de la trayectoria que llevaba mi maleta.

–Lo siento– dije corriendo para situarme unos escalones arriba de él. Intente verlo a los ojos pero su mirada estaba sobre el punto en que mi enorme bolso había aterrizado– fue un accidente lo lamento de verdad.

Mis palabras parecían ser una súplica que pedía que él comprendiera. Pero no era para menos, no deseaba ganarme un enemigo con tan solo media hora en este horrible lugar. Levanto el rostro y me permitió verle la cara. Sentí como el aire abandonaba mis pulmones cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Poseía los ojos azules oscuros más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida. Cuando el aire volvió a entrar a mi cuerpo lo mire detenidamente; tenía el cabello rubio, muy parecido al mío, y lo llevaba desordenado. Su tez era blanca y eso servía para que resaltara sus ojos. Desde mi posición, dos escalones arriba, podía notar que era alto, no tanto pero si como para que yo le llegara al hombro y debido por la playera azul oscuro de tirantes que llevaba se podía apreciar que tenía los brazos y el abdomen ejercitados.

–No importa no paso nada– dijo dedicándome una sonrisa, haciendo que notara las pequitas que tenía esparcidas por las mejillas.

No supe la razón pero su sonrisa hizo que me sonrojara y apartara la vista.

–Nueva ¿verdad?– me pregunto. Sentía un enorme nudo en mi garganta así que lo único que pude hacer fue asentir aun sin mirarle– bueno mi nombre es Boomer.

Vi que extendió la mano hacia mí. Subí la mirada y tome su mano. Mi sonrojo creció aun más al notar su calidez.

–Miyako– dije soltándolo.

–Es un gusto– me dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la pantalonera oscura que llevaba.

Volví a asentir, no sabía porque pero este chico con solo mirarme lograba que me quedara sin palabras. Se recargo en la pared y observo el punto en donde continuaba mi maleta, después giro el rostro y me miro.

–¿Quieres ayuda?– me pregunto y con un gesto señalo mi bolso.

–Bueno si no te molesta– dije estrechando la carpeta contra mi pecho.

Normalmente le hubiera dicho que no pero sabía que de hacerlo daría media vuelta y se iría y no deseaba eso.

–Claro que no– me dijo en tono amigable.

Se despego de la pared y saco las manos de los bolsillos. Bajo los escalones que lo separaban de mi maleta, pasó la correa por los hombros y subió hasta llegar a mi lado. Comenzamos a caminar escaleras arriba sin decir ni una sola palabra. Me mordí el labio inferior y pensé rápidamente en algo que pudiera decir para romper el silencio, temía que de un momento a otro Boomer se sintiera incómodo y terminara por darme la maleta y decir que había recordado que tenía algo importante que hacer.

Estaba por abrir la boca cuando hablo:

–¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

Fruncí un poco la boca aunque para mi suerte no lo noto. Hubiera preferido hablar yo antes que él porque sabía que luego de esa preguntara llegaría la que más quería evitar.

–Bueno no sé si solo un año o lo que queda para que acabe la preparatoria– dije estrechando más la carpeta contra mi pecho– ¿y tú?

Lo pensó por unos segundos.

–Si mal no recuerdo…– comenzó a decir con una pose pensativa– hasta que termine la prepa.

–Ah– fue lo único que pude decir.

Nuevamente el silencio se presento. Una parte de mí estaba esperando a que preguntara de una vez la razón por la cual yo estaba aquí pero esa pregunta nunca llego. En lugar de decir algo comenzó a silbar una alegre melodía para llenar el silencio. Eso hizo que colocara una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

Llegamos al cuarto piso más rápido de lo que pensé. El último piso no era más que un enorme pasillo que tenía varias puertas, unas frente a otras y separadas por algunos metros de distancia.

–¿Bueno en que habitación te toco?

Abrí rápidamente la carpeta y al momento de hacerlo un objeto pequeño cayó. Baje la mirada y observe la llave que yacía en el suelo. Me agache y cuando estaba por tomarla me percate que la mano de Boomer hacia lo mismo. Nuestras manos se encontraron y nuevamente sentí mis mejillas arder. Boomer tomo la llave con una mano y con la otra me tomo la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

La tome por inercia y subí la mirada cuando ya ambos estábamos de pie. Me dedicaba una sonrisa que estaba acompañada por un pequeño sonrojo que me hizo devolverle el gesto. Nos soltamos y abrí la carpeta. Busque entre los papeles que había dentro alguno que dijera el número.

–La quince– dije luego de encontrarlo.

Soltó una pequeña risa que me extraño.

–No pensé que quedarías con…– pero se detuvo a mitad de la frase– supongo que es el destino.

Eso me hizo mirarlo confundida pero vi en su rostro que hablaba más para si mismo que para mí así que opte por no preguntar. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa y después sacudió la cabeza como si volviera a la realidad. Me miro y con un gesto de la cabeza señalo el pasillo.

–Bueno vamos, es el penúltimo cuarto.

Asentí y empezamos a caminar. Durante el pequeño trayecto me dedique a mirar las puertas. Todas estaban decoradas de diferente manera, aunque en la mayoría se apreciaba un excesivo uso del color negro. Solo hubo dos, la segunda y la quinta, que no mostraban ese color.

Boomer se detuvo frente a una puerta que tenía un pequeño número quince de color rojo en el marco. Observe la decoración de la puerta, al igual que la mayoría se encontraba pintada de un color negro pero mostraba algunos detalles de color rosa y verde jade. Sonreí para mis adentros al ver que había algunos espacios vacios, con suerte y la que sería mi compañera me dejaría poner algo de mi color favorito; azul celeste.

–Esta es tu habitación–dijo Boomer al ver que no parecía tener intención alguna de entrar.

–¿Ah? Ah sí gracias– dije después de que se descolgara mi maleta y me entregara la llave.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y me miro con algo de timidez.

–La puerta que sigue es el baño de las chicas– dijo señalándola. Asentí, volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos y se encogió en hombros– tengo que irme pero estoy en la habitación tres por si necesitas algo– añadió sonriéndome tímidamente.

–Gracias– respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa

Asintió sin perder la sonrisa y me dedico un guiño, después camino hasta la que me había dicho era su habitación dejándome con la cara completamente roja. Observe como se alejaba y cuando estuvo frente a su habitación se giro para mirarme, se despidió con un gesto de mano y entro. Estuve unos segundos observando el mismo punto como retrasada hasta que reaccione.

Abrí la puerta y me asome con inseguridad. Una vez que me asegure que no había nadie entre y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. El cuarto era sencillo y estaba pintado de un deprimente color gris. Tenía tres camas, dos que eran una litera y se encontraban del lado izquierdo y una solitaria que estaba del lado derecho. Frente a la litera había un ropero que para mi gusto era demasiado pequeño y frente a la otra cama había un viejo escritorio que tenía tres cajones en la parte inferior izquierda.

Volví a mirar las camas, la solitaria, al igual que la de debajo de las literas se encontraban ocupadas, lo sabía porque la solitaria estaba tendida perfectamente con un cobertor de color rosa mientras que la de debajo de las literas estaba hecha un lio. Eso me daba a entender que tenía a dos compañeras. Suspire con resignación y observe la única cama disponible.

Después mire mi maleta y fruncí el ceño, no tenía ganas en ese momento de ponerme a desempacar y la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía dónde podía poner mis cosas. No estaba segura de que ocupaban y que no las chicas y me parecía de muy mal gusto ponerme a revisar que estaba libre. Opte por dejar la maleta en el pequeño espacio que había entre la litera y el ropero. Me subí a la cama y comencé a tenderla con las sabanas que alguien amablemente había dejado ahí. Tristemente eran negras y eso no ayudaba en nada a mi estado de ánimo pero me tenía que conformar, no había más.

Cuando termine me recordé que la siguiente vez que hablara con mi abuelita le dijera que me enviara mi juego de sabanas azules. Baje de la cama de un salto y me dirigí a donde había dejado mi bolso. Saque el short celeste, la playera blanca que usaba para dormir y un peluche morado en forma de pulpo. Me cambie sin ninguna prisa, después de guardar la ropa que había llevado ese día me subí a la cama y me acosté.

Todavía era un poco temprano para dormir pero no me importaba, confiaba en que no tardarían en apagar las luces ya que por la ventana que había en la habitación no se veía más que oscuridad. Me gire para quedar frente a la pared y de espaldas a la puerta, así si mis compañeras llegaban en un momento a otro podía fingir que ya estaba dormida.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sentí que se llenaban de lágrimas y estreche el peluche con fuerza contra mí. No quería llorar, ya había llorado demasiado camino aquí y los días antes. Debía comenzar a ser fuerte, necesitaba serlo ya que no sabía qué era lo que me esperaba estando aquí. Un sollozo se escapo de mis labios y me mordí la lengua para no emitir más. Me hice un ovillo y me cubrí hasta el cuello con las sabanas.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron. Apreté aun más al pulpo entre mis brazos al sentir un pequeño temor instalarse en mi pecho. Ahora me arrepentía de haberme aliviado cuando entre y no había nadie, estaba segura de que no sentiría ese pequeño miedo de haberse encontrado otra persona en ese momento conmigo en la habitación. Quise levantarme para buscar entre mis cosas una lámpara pero en eso la puerta se abrió. Me quede inmóvil y, en contra de mis principios, escuche la conversación de las dos chicas que venían entrando.

–Mierda ¿Por qué siempre nos pasa esto?– pregunto una de ellas.

No necesite girarme para descubrir que traían una lámpara consigo, al parecer ya estaban acostumbradas a que les apagaran las luces.

–Todo es por tu culpa– reprocho la segunda– si no te hubieras peleado con Lisa no se nos hubiera hecho tarde.

Escuche como la primera soltaba una risa, al parecer aun no habían reparado en que yo estaba ahí.

–La muy perra se lo merecía ahora aprenderá a no tocar lo ajeno– dijo aun riendo– tú hubieras hecho lo mismo de haber estado en mi lugar.

–No lo sé pero eso es irrelevante– respondió restándole importancia– además sí que la hiciste esta vez Kauro, tanto tú como ella tendrán que levantarse temprano para ir al castigo.

–Valió la pena Momoko.

–Haber si piensas eso cuando mañana cuando te tengas que levantar a las cinco.

–¡¿Qué?!– exclamo sorprendida y molesta la chica que se llamaba Kauro tan fuerte que de haber estado dormida posiblemente me hubiera despertado– ¡¿tengo que levantarme a…?!

Pero fue silenciada en ese momento.

–Kauro baja la voz– dijo en un susurro la que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Momoko– ya no estamos solo nosotras y sí, tienes que levantarte a esa hora. La maestra dijo que las quería a las dos a las 5:30 en el salón para cumplir su castigo.

Pude sentir la mirada de ambas clavada en mi espalda cuando la luz de su lámpara me enfoco y me esforcé por permanecer inmóvil y mostrar una respiración que pareciera propia de alguien durmiendo.

–Vaya Momoko ¿quién pensaría que nos echarían a la nueva?– rompió el silencio Kauro.

–No tengo ningún problema, solo espero que no sea igual de desordenada que tú– le reprocho– no soportaría vivir con otra desastrosa.

Bueno en eso ella no tenía nada que preocuparse, no era alguien que tuviera una obsesión con el orden pero tampoco dejaba todo regado a mi paso.

–Sí como digas– dijo Kauro– solo apaga ya esa cosa, tengo que dormir.

No estuve segura pero me pareció escuchar como la chica de nombre Momoko bufaba y después apagaba la lámpara. Note que alguien se dejaba caer en la cama de abajo y por lo dicho antes por Momoko supuse que era Kauro. Después alcance a distinguir el ruido que hizo la otra cama cuando mi otra compañera se acostó. No tarde en escuchar unos suaves ronquidos que no supe de quien procedían y extrañamente esos ronquidos sirvieron para tranquilizarme y hacer que poco a poco me quedara dormida.

**Es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y se animen a dejar un review. Se que la personalidad de Miyako no es como se muestra en la serie y posiblemente ninguna personalidad de los demás tampoco se parezca, hare un esfuerzo pero si no se parece una disculpa por favor si no les gusta que se comporte así no lean. **

**Alguien que se compadezca para dejarme un review :3 me haría muy feliz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Sé que hay algunas dudas pero bueno ya se irán diciendo en el transcurso de la historia. Espero que este capítulo les guste.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**Capítulo 2.- Pelea.**

Me removí un poco entre las sabanas, estirándome. Después abrí los ojos y contemple lo iluminada que ahora se encontraba la habitación. Me levante y de un salto baje de la litera. Observe primero la cama de abajo, ya se encontraba vacía, la llamada Kauro debía estar en ese momento cumpliendo su castigo. Dirigí mi vista hacia la otra cama, en esa todavía se encontraba la otra chica pero no la alcanzaba a ver porque se encontraba cubierta completamente.

Busque con la vista un reloj que me pudiera decir la hora y encontré un despertador sobre el escritorio. Marcaba las ocho de la mañana. Me dirigí con tranquilidad hasta donde había dejado mi maleta la noche anterior, no tenía ninguna prisa por suerte era sábado. Tome algo de ropa, cosas para el baño y la toalla que traía. Camine hasta la puerta y salí sigilosamente al pasillo. Este se encontraba completamente vació, supongo que por la hora todos debían de estar durmiendo.

Recorrí el corto trayecto hacia la puerta que Boomer me había dicho era el baño. Di unos suaves toques y al no tener respuesta alguna entre. El baño no era muy grande y se veía que había vivido mejores tiempos; de un lado se encontraban tres puertas que parecía se vendrían abajo en cualquier momento y que suponía eran los inodoros. Del otro lado tres cortinas de un color café oscuro rodeaban las tres regaderas que había y finalmente, frente a la puerta de entrada estaban cuatro lavamanos con un espejo que abarcaba del primero al último.

Ubique un pequeño banco de madera en el que podría dejar mi ropa limpia y lo arrastre hasta la regadera más cercana. Abrí la cortina y me sorprendí al ver que se encontraba bastante limpia. Deje las cosas que traía para ducharme en el suelo y entre. Cerré la cortina y después de desvestirme y dejar el pijama sobre la otra ropa abrí la regadera para que cubriera el agua.

Me relaje cuando el agua caliente recorrió mi piel y me permití permanecer unos minutos más dentro. Luego salí envuelta en la toalla. Me seque con rapidez y procedí a ponerme la falda y la playera azul claro que traía. Salí del baño y volví a mi habitación.

Entre con el mismo silencio con el que salí. Observe la cama de mi compañera y note que se encontraba vacía. Fruncí un poco el ceño aunque fue por decepción. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarla despierta cuando volviera y así poder presentarme con ella. Camine hasta mi maleta, guarde mi pijama y saque un cepillo. Desenrede mi cabello con tranquilidad y cuando este estuvo seco me hice las típicas colitas a los lados con las que siempre andaba. Deje el cepillo sobre la maleta y salí de la habitación.

Recorrí el pasillo mirando de nuevo las decoraciones de las puertas y escuchando que en algunos cuartos se oían conversaciones y en uno que otro algo de música. Sin saber porque mis pies se detuvieron frente a la número tres del lado izquierdo. Quise levantar la mano y tocar pero me arrepentí de hacerlo. No quería que Boomer pensara que tenía la obligación de lidiar conmigo después de haberme ayudado con la maleta. Baje las escaleras con la intención de saber que había en los demás pisos.

En el tercero había varios chicos caminando de un lado a otro. Me abrí paso entre ellos y entre en el lugar que rezaba "cafetería" a pesar de no tener hambre. Le di una vista rápida, era un poco grande, considerando la cantidad de alumnos que había y contaba con varias mesas circulares dispersas en el centro. En las paredes había varias ventanas y una que otra máquina de bebidas, papas o dulces. Me aproxime a donde tenían la comida y después de ver lo que había para comer opte por mejor ir a revisar las maquinas.

Llegue hasta la primera y estaba por comprarme un agua cuando alguien me tomo del brazo y tiro de mí. El movimiento fue tan rápido que reaccione cuando ya me encontraba recargada en la esquina que había entre la pared y la maquina.

–¿Hola?– dije extrañada al ver a los dos chicos que había frente a mí.

–Hola linda– dijo uno de ellos acercándose demasiado a mí.

Eso me hizo sentir muy incómoda y trague saliva mientras que me apretaba lo más que podía hacia la maquina.

–¿Se… se te ofrece algo?– tartamudee nerviosa al ver la mirada que el chico que se encontraba más cerca me dedicaba.

–Sí– me respondió recorriéndome de abajo hacia arriba.

Se acerco un poco más para susurrar unas palabras en mi oído. El rostro se me volvió completamente rojo cuando escuche la proposición indecorosa que me había y sentí que temblé de miedo cuando con una mano me rodeo la cadera. Quise darle una bofetada pero era de las que pensaban que la violencia no traía nada bueno.

–Suéltame… por favor– pedí cuando la mano que tenía en mi cadera me atrajo hacia él.

Pero en lugar de hacer lo que dije soltó una risa y apretó más el brazo que tenía en mi cadera. Coloque las manos sobre su pecho y trate de empujarlo, sintiéndome frustrada al ver lo fuerte que era. Mis intentos eran inútiles y solo servían para causarle risa.

–Deja de resistirte– me susurro en la oreja para después morder mi lóbulo.

Eso me hizo estremecer de asco, aunque posiblemente él lo malentendiera. Intente empujarlo con mayor fuerza pero solo conseguí que me rodeara con el otro brazo. Una oleada de repulsión me recorrió cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello.

–Déjame en paz– dije aun empujándolo.

–Tyler suéltala– escuche una voz detrás del nombrado.

El chico despego sus labios de mi cuello y ambos volteamos. La chica que había hablado era Kauro una de mis compañeras, la había reconocido por su voz. Era de mi misma estatura, con el cabello negro que le llegaba debajo de los hombros y un flequillo desordenado que le quedaba muy bien, poseía unos lindos ojos verde jade y era de tez muy pálida. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla que parecía quedarle grande, una playera de tirantes negra que mostraba lo delgada que era y unos converse negros con detalles verdes.

–Kauro no molestes– dijo Tyler girándose de nuevo hacia mí y retomando su tarea de besar mi cuello.

Nuevamente me estremecí de asco y trate de empujarlo.

–Déjame ya.

–Kauro déjalos y ven conmigo– añadió el chico que venía acompañando a Tyler y que hasta ahora no había dicho ni una palabra– hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

La rodeo de la cintura con ambos brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. El rostro de Kauro rápidamente adquirió un tono rojo, por un momento pensé que era por la vergüenza que le daba que aquel chico le hubiera dicho eso pero después observe como miraba con odio al tipo.

–Aléjate de mí idiota– dijo empujándolo con fuerza, aunque no fue suficiente para librarse del agarre.

–Peter si quieres continuar disfrutando de tu patética existencia te aconsejo que sueltes mi propiedad.

No alcance a distinguir a quien había hablado pero en ese momento el rostro de Peter se congelo del pánico. Sus manos aun rodeaban el cuerpo de Kauro pero se habían aflojado lo cual ella aprovecho para librarse y propinarle un rodillazo en el estomago, haciendo que el tipo se contrajera, llevándose las manos al estomago.

–Maldita desgraciada– dijo y en su voz se pudo apreciar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

–Primero la tocas y después le dices eso ¿de verdad te quieres morir?– pregunto nuevamente la misma voz de hacia unos segundos.

Peter estaba por responder cuando un puño se estrello en su mejilla. La fuerza del golpe lo mando al suelo y a penas alcanzo a alzar la mirada cuando un chico se arrojo sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo.

–Tyler te aconsejo que la sueltes de una buena vez– dijo otra voz que me resulto bastante conocida.

–Como si me pudieras hacer algo Boomer– comento con burla Tyler sin hacer ademan de soltarme.

Boomer no se tomo la molestia de responder, en lugar de eso le propino un golpe en la cara tan rápido que Tyler ni lo vio venir. Sus brazos rápidamente me soltaron y se llevo las manos a la cara. Le dirigí una rápida mirada y vislumbre con horror como la sangre corría por sus manos. Sentí que un grito ahogado atravesó mi garganta y en ese momento una mano me tomo del brazo, tiro con suavidad de mí y me alejo del chico que sangraba. Aparte la mirada de Tyler y observe que esa mano era de Kauro. La observe un poco confundida para después observar el punto en el que antes había estado. Tyler había alzado un puño en dirección a Boomer pero él lo detuvo tomando el puño con su mano y lo empujo. Tyler se estrello con algo de brusquedad contra la maquina. Ahora comprendía porque Kauro me había apartado, de haber estado ahí él posiblemente me hubiera aplastado.

–Lárgate antes de que te arruine algo más que la nariz– ordeno Boomer con la mirada seria al ver que Tyler se reincorporaba– y no te le vuelvas a acercar.

Tyler lo fulmino con la mirada pero no hizo nada que indicara que intentaría volver a golpearlo.

–No valen el esfuerzo– escupió– vámonos Peter.

Pero parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que Peter seguía siendo golpeado por el chico que acompañaba a Boomer. Escuche como Kauro suspiraba y se acercaba hasta donde estaban moliendo a golpes al joven.

–Butch déjalo ya– dijo tomándolo del brazo que había alzado para propinarle otro puñetazo.

La reacción de Butch ante el contacto de Kauro fue detenerse. Giro el rostro para mirarla, suavizando su expresión cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Fue algo extraño pero pareció como si se comunicaran por medio de la mirada, ya que después de unos segundos él asintió. Se levanto de un salto y con un brazo empujo a Kauro de manera protectora detrás de él. Ambos retrocedieron un poco para darle espacio a Peter.

Tyler llego a auxiliarlo. Ambos miraron a Butch, quien les dedico una mirada aterradora.

–No se vuelvan a acercar a ellas– escupió como si fuera acido– Peter si te vuelvo a ver molestando a Kauro date por muerto.

Después de decir eso tomo a Kauro de la mano y procedió a alejarse. Boomer me miro, su expresión había cambiado, ya no estaba enojado ahora su semblante era preocupado. Me indico con una seña en la cabeza que siguiéramos el camino que habían hecho Kauro y Butch y yo solo pude asentir. Estaba en completo shock, sin creer en lo que acababa de ver y él pareció notarlo. Se acerco hasta donde yo estaba y me tendió la mano tímidamente.

Lo mire por breves segundos, me dedicaba una mirada que desbordaba ternura que hacía que me resultara imposible pensar que ese mismo chico había golpeado a otro hacia tan solo unos segundos. Pensé que debería de sentir miedo de él, aunque me hubiera ayudado solía evitar a la gente que hacía uso de su fuerza física. Pero había algo respecto a él, tal vez lo que sentía cuando lo veía a los ojos o que fueran ya dos las veces en las que necesitaba de alguien y apareciera él, que me hacía impedía siquiera pensar en darme la vuelta e irme.

Tome su mano, y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada bajo la mirada de todos los que se encontraban comiendo. Antes de salir voltee y observe el punto en el que ambos chicos habían sido golpeados. Las lágrimas inundaron mis mejillas al ver que había un poco de sangre embarrada en el suelo. Desvié la mirada con un pequeño temor instalándose en mi pecho. Boomer pareció notarlo ya que me soltó la mano y me rodeo la cintura.

**No me pude resistir a poner a Butch de esa forma, me encanta ver que dé la cara por la verdecita. Quiero aclarar también que este es un fic de los azules pero si habrá momentos de los rojos y los verdes, en el siguiente capítulo habrá un poco más de los verdes y lo azules. Ya después pongo escenas de los rojos.**

**Y antes de que se me olvide (despistada la niña XP) gracias Nogizaka Hakura, 01´-Samara Voorhees-´14 (gracias por decirme ese detalle, intente ver que aquí no me pasara lo mismo) Jek-red08, HiimekoO3 y emi-nekiito por haber dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior. **

**Alguien quiere dejar review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aproveche que iba a actualizar mi otro fic para subir el nuevo capitulo de este también. Aquí (como dije en el anterior) hay un poco de los verdes y los azules, espero que les guste. Intente darle un pequeño empujón a la tristeza de Miyako porque por ahora ha sufrido mucho y necesita un descanso (XD) Espero que les guste. **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**Capítulo 3**

Un silencio salió después de que saliéramos de la cafetería. No tenía ninguna intención de romperlo y parecía que Boomer tampoco, porque mientras descendimos las escaleras y recorrimos el corto pasillo del primer piso a la salida no dijo nada. Simplemente se limito a mantener su brazo firme entorno a mi cintura, pensando posiblemente que en cualquier momento las fuerzas me fallarían y caería. Salimos y se detuvo por un momento en la puerta, de reojo distinguí que buscaba a los chicos con la mirada.

Luego de ubicarlos caminamos con paso lento hasta la sombra del árbol en donde ambos descansaban. Butch tenía la espalda recargada en el tronco del árbol, una de sus piernas estaba extendida mientras que la otra la tenía recogida y apoyaba su brazo sobre la rodilla. Su rostro mostraba clara frustración y no me fue difícil saber que estaban hablando de lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos.

Kaoru estaba recargada en la pierna que Butch tenía recogida, sus manos las guardaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mostraba serenidad. Comprendí que había adoptado esa expresión para tranquilizar al muchacho que parecía despotricar miles de maldiciones a su lado.

Ambos detuvieron su plática cuando Boomer y yo llegamos a su lado. Alzaron la vista y me miraron con la preocupación desbordando por sus ojos verdes.

–¿Estás bien?– pregunto precavida Kaoru haciendo ademan de ponerse de pie.

Me apresure a asentir y levante la mano para indicarle que no hacía falta que se levantara. Ella comprendió y adopto la posición en la que había estado antes. Me quite las lágrimas de los ojos, sintiéndome una ridícula bajo sus miradas. Estaba segura de que ellos, y el resto de los estudiantes, estaban acostumbrados a esas peleas, no necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo. Sus reacciones me lo habían demostrado, nadie había hecho nada para detenerlos y tampoco se habían mostrado inmutados por la sangre que cubría los rostros de Tyler y Peter. Pero en cambio conmigo bueno… esa era la primera vez que presenciaba una pelea que no fuera parte de una película. Me había parecido bastante impactante y el hecho que hubiera ocurrido por mi culpa no me ayudaba a poder olvidarla.

Boomer estrecho un poco el brazo en torno a mi cintura y eso me devolvió a la realidad. Nos sentamos sumergidos en el silencio. Podía sentir las miradas de los tres sobre mi rostro, esperaban a que me tranquilizara. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos en los que conseguí recuperar la calma y aunque me avergonzara decirlo me había ayudado que Boomer no me hubiera soltado en ningún momento.

Levante la mirada lentamente y me encontré con Kaoru.

–Lamento que te hayas visto involucrada– me disculpe.

Ella se sorprendió un poco por lo que dije pero me sonrió.

–No te preocupes– me dijo tranquilizándome– no fue nada y valió la pena por poder darle un golpe a aquel idiota.

–¿Segura que estas bien?– me pregunto Butch.

–Sí, solo fue un poco impactante– admití sintiendo como mi rostro se coloreaba de rojo– jamás había visto una pelea en toda mi vida– agregue, encogiéndome en hombros bajo el brazo de Boomer– ¿tu estas bien? lamento mucho que por mi culpa Peter se le acercara de esa forma a Kaoru.

Distinguí que Butch apretaba los dientes, desviando la vista y convertía sus manos en puños. Kaoru también se percato de eso ya que saco una de sus manos del bolsillo. La coloco sobre la que Butch tenía en el suelo, haciendo que él la mirara. Con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió que abriera la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. El chico le dedico una sonrisa que ella respondió.

–No fue tu culpa– dijo volviendo la vista hacia mí más calmado– él se le hubiera acercado estando o no tú de por medio.

–Disculpa a mi hermano, suele ser algo tranquilo pero cuando ve que un chico se le acerca a Kaoru con otra intención manda su seriedad al demonio– me dijo Boomer.

No estuve segura de la razón pero sentir como su cálido aliento se impactaba en mi mejilla me termino por tranquilizar por completo.

–Digamos que es un poco celoso– se burlo Kaoru estrechando levemente sus dedos y mirándolo con una sonrisa. Butch solo rodo los ojos pero le devolvió ambos gestos, el apretón y la sonrisa– eso me recuerda ¿de cuándo acá soy de tu propiedad? –le pregunto fingiendo molestia.

Butch rio suavemente ante eso y le sonrió de lado.

–Desde que decidiste ser mi chica– le respondió con simpleza.

Ese comentario hizo que Boomer se riera. Nuevamente sentí su aliento impactarse en mi mejilla pero esta vez sentir mi rostro enrojecer al reparar en la cercanía que había entre nosotros. Me aventure a alzar los ojos para mirarlo, dejo de reír cuando se percato de mi mirada. Sus mejillas adquirieron el mismo tono rojizo que debía apreciarse en las mías pero aun así ninguno de los dos hizo nada para apartarse.

–No recuerdo que eso fuera parte del trato– bromeo Kauro haciendo que ambos nos sobresaltáramos y nos giráramos hacia ellos.

Ambos se mostraban renuentes al intercambio de nuestras miradas y el tono de nuestras mejillas y eso me alivio.

–Estaba en las letras pequeña del contrato que no leíste verdecita– agrego Butch.

Antes de que ella replicara algo con la mano que tena libre él le desordeno el cabello. Soltó una risa al ver como había quedado el cabello negro de Kaoru, pensé que ella se enojaría pero solo rodo los ojos.

–¿Verdecita?– pregunte curiosa.

–Es el apodo que me puso este idiota– respondió Kauro con simpleza pasándose la otra mano por el flequillo.

–¿Y por qué? si se puede saber– aclare, no quería que pensaran que era una entrometida.

Note como Butch y Boomer se miraban rápidamente para después reírse. Observe a Kaoru y ella simplemente bufo y rodo los ojos pero no se mostro molesta por mi pregunta.

–Resumiendo la historia; en uno de sus castigos la mandaron a pintar uno de los salones con otra chica, pero no se llevaban para nada bien así que cuando Kaoru se distrajo la chica le tiro un bote de pintura verde encima– explico Butch riéndose.

Kaoru frunció el ceño y me imagine que se estaba imaginando lo que había pasado.

–Ve el lado positivo– la intento animar Boomer– le diste su merecido.

Ella fingió una postura pensativa y después asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

–Desde ese momento le empecé a decir verdecita– finalizo Butch– además de que es su color favorito.

Después de decir eso se despego del tronco del árbol. Con la mano que había usado para despeinarla le rodeo los hombros y le dio un leve tirón. Le planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y le diera un pequeño empujón en el hombro para que se alejara.

Esa reacción por su parte me hizo reír.

–Y la primera vez que lo escuche hablar llegue a la conclusión de que era un idiota– comento Kauro para desviar el tema.

Butch la soltó y se dejo caer en el tronco del árbol, bufando.

–Si no es muy personal ¿Cómo terminaron juntos?– pregunte.

–Fue bastante gracioso– se burlo Boomer.

–¿De verdad?

–No es una historia que le guste mucho a Butch– escuche que dijo Kaoru.

Se rio en compañía de Boomer y ambos observaron a Butch. Hice lo mismo y presencie como cerraba los ojos y soltaba la mano de Kaoru. Cruzo los brazos detrás de la cabeza, cerrando los ojos al hacerlo, y extendió la pierna en la que Kaoru estaba recargada. Ella, lejos de enfadarse o mostrarse herida por esa reacción lo miro alzando una ceja con una expresión divertida y procedió a soltar una risa.

Entrelazo las piernas y recargo los codos en las rodillas. Vi como tomaba aire para comenzar a hablar y me apresure a decir:

–No hace falta que me la cuentes, no quiero ocasionar problemas entre ustedes.

Soltó una pequeña risa por mis palabras. Tomo una ramita rota que estaba cerca de sus pies y comenzó a jugar con ella.

–No importa, siempre es lo mismo cuando contamos esa historia– dijo mirándolo de reojo, esperando que hubiera algún cambio en su rostro y al no haberlo rodo los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza de manera divertida.

–Butch estuvo persiguiendo a Kauro por algunos meses– me explico Boomer inclinándose un poco hacia adelante y haciendo que mi espalda quedara pegada a su pecho– pero ella siempre lo rechazaba.

–¿Y cómo fue que acepto?– le pregunte con mayor curiosidad.

Debía admitir que hablar con ellos tres había hecho que me olvidara por completo de lo que había pasado en la cafetería. Me sorprendía que se mostraran tan alegres y tranquilos estando en un lugar como ese. Sabía que se debía a que al llevar más tiempo ya se habían acostumbrado a estar ahí y no pude evitar preguntarme si transcurrido un tiempo yo actuaria igual que ellos, si iba a ser así esperaba que ocurriera pronto.

–Fue un domingo en la mañana– respondió Boomer sacándome de mis pensamientos– Butch estaba cansado de que Kauro lo rechazara así que decidió hacer un último intento. Solo que la forma en que lo hizo no fue la más inteligente– dijo eso riéndose junto con Kaoru, le dedique una rápida mirada a Butch. Él continuaba con los ojos cerrados pero frunció el ceño cuando escucho eso– se dirigió al baño de chicas, cuando todas estaban ahí. No estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó pero por lo que escuche Kaoru no estaba muy feliz de que al salir de bañarse con una toalla Butch apareciera frente a ella.

–¿Qué?– pregunte sorprendida.

Mire a Kaoru pensando en que la reacción de cualquier chica sería sonrojarse pero en lugar de eso reía divertida junto con Boomer. Volví a observar a Butch, él chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia y eso intensifico la risa de los chicos.

–El punto es que cuando Kaoru estaba por rechazarlo una de las chicas dijo que una maestra estaba por entrar. Kaoru lo metió a la regadera, sin recordar que el agua seguía corriendo. Cuando la maestra salió Kaoru se sintió mal al descubrir que Butch estaba completamente mojado y fue cuando acepto.

Mire a Kaoru con una ceja alzada, estaba mirando a Butch.

–Me pareció muy estúpido y cursi que se arriesgara de esa forma, siendo que supo que ese tipo de cosas románticas nunca me han gustado– respondió sin apartar la mirada de su novio– pero me pareció lindo verlo totalmente mojado y escurriendo– levanto una mano y le aparto un mechón de pelo que por una pequeña corriente de aire había ido a parar a su rostro

Butch abrió los ojos al escuchar eso y sentir la mano de ella en su rostro. Kaoru le dedico una sonrisa, bajo la mano y la metió nuevamente dentro del bolsillo. Butch le devolvió el gesto y volvió a doblar la pierna para que ella se recargara. Saco la mano derecha de detrás de su nuca y la coloco con la palma hacia arriba sobre la pierna de Kaoru, ella rodo los ojos pero entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

–Y después de esa vez empezaron su relación– finalizo Boomer.

–Qué lindo– dije con una sonrisa–, gracioso y poco común pero lindo.

–¿Y tú?– le pregunto Butch a Boomer mientras que despegaba la vista de Kaoru para mirarlo– ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que ya tenias novia hermanito?

**Debo reconocer que el final no me convenció mucho pero bueno ya lo subí. Ahora no tengo mucho que decir porque tengo el tiempo en contra pero otra vez digo que espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Gracias: Jek-red08, NosoyunaGuest, 01´-Samara Voorhees-´14, powerdark, Nogizaka Haruka, HiimekoO3, dickory5 por dejar reviews y porque mi fic si les guste :)**

**Se animan a dejar otro review (criticas, sugerencias, consejos, peticiones, lo que sea :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sé que ahora si me tarde más de lo que acostumbro pero bueno estuve un poco concentrada en "¡¿Esto es una broma?!" y en otro fic que tengo en mente pero ya traje este capítulo. No es muy largo pero bueno jejejejeje. Voy a ver si puedo actualizar en lo que queda de esta semana pero si no es así pues subo el quinto capítulo el miércoles porque con la escuela y otras cosas ando un poco ocupada así que lo más posible es que actualice un día por semana. **

**Quiero hacer una aclaración, de ahora en adelante no me voy a molestar en ponerle nombre a los capítulos. La verdad es que no soy muy creativa con los títulos y si no es necesario que lleve no lo voy a poner (de ser por mi subiría mis fics con un títulos como azules1, verdes1 o rojos1 pero eso ya me parece algo mediocre XS)**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando escuche eso sentí que mis mejillas adquirieron un tinte rojizo. Baje la mirada, en un inútil intento por ocultarlo y observe hacia el otro lado. Una parte de mí hubiera querido ver que reacción tenía Boomer con dichas palabras pero me rehusé a mirarlo, tenía demasiada vergüenza para poder verlo a los ojos. Aunque luego de que soltara mi cintura distinguí de reojo como se rascaba la nuca nervioso con la misma mano.

–¿Hermanito?– cuestione tratando de evadir la pregunta y acabar con la incomodidad que se había formado entre nosotros dos.

Recordaba que hacía unos minutos Boomer también había comentado que eran hermanos y en ese momento había querido preguntar pero después se me había olvidado por completo.

Butch dejo salir una pequeña risa con mi pregunta.

–Cambia de tema cuñada– comento descubriéndome. Mis mejillas ardieron aun más, aumentando la diversión para él y para Kaoru– pero te la perdono por esta vez– añadió aun riendo– Boomer es mi hermano menor.

Supe que tenía que hacer otro comentario para que la pregunta anterior no volviera a salir a la luz y me estruje la cabeza intentando encontrar algo que decir.

–¿Y solo son ustedes?– pregunte aliviada un poco de que aunque fuera se me hubiera ocurrido eso y de que Kaoru y Butch no presionaran con el tema.

Sabía que si lo hacían no podía replicar ni objetar nada. Después de todo me había defendido casi de la misma forma que Butch a Kaoru y me había estado abrazando desde que nos habíamos reunido con ellos, por ahora esas razones eran más que suficientes para malinterpretar las cosas.

–No, tenemos otro hermano mayor– se apresuro a responder Boomer, comprendiendo lo que yo intentaba hacer.

Me atreví a alzar la vista un poco, pues aun contemplaba un punto en el suelo alejado. Distinguí como apoyaba las manos detrás de si y se recargaba en ellas.

–Sí y por cierto ¿Dónde se metió ese idiota?– pregunto Butch mirando alrededor.

–Si falta Momoko ¿Dónde supones que esta?– interrogo Kaoru con indiferencia.

–¿Se estarán metiendo mano?– pregunto burlón Butch mirando un punto por encima de mi hombro.

–Gracioso, muy gracioso– dijo una voz masculina con notado sarcasmo.

Junto con Boomer me gire hacia atrás para observar a dos chicos que se acercaban con las manos entrelazadas hacia nosotros. El chico era pelirrojo, con el cabello un poco largo–unos centímetros debajo de los hombros–, lo llevaba despeinado y sobre este una gorra hacia atrás roja con negro, su tez ligeramente más bronceada que la de Boomer y Butch resaltaba bastante sus extraños ojos rojos. Portaba una sudadera roja a la que parecían haberle arrancado las mangas y dejaba al descubierto sus brazos ejercitados, un pantalón de mezclilla oscura que estaba rasgado y unos tennis negros con detalles rojos, su apariencia se veía un poco intimidante.

La chica, por el contrario, se veía cálida y alegre. También era pelirroja y tenía el cabello sumamente largo, lo llevaba recogido en una alta cola de cabello adornado con un pequeño lazo rojo. Su tez era clara y resaltaba sus hermosos e inusuales ojos rosas. Llevaba puesta una chamarra roja que le quedaba bastante grande y se podía deducir que pertenecía al chico. La traía abierta, dejando al descubierto una playera de tirantes rosa pálido que marcaba lo delgada que era. Un pantalón entubado y unos tennis blancos con detalles rosas finalizaban su atuendo.

Ambos miraron rápidamente a los chicos y después sus ojos se posaron sobre mí. Ella me dedico una alegre sonrisa, mientras que él me observo con algo de curiosidad.

–Supongo que por ella fue el escándalo que se armo en la cafetería– dijo mientras ambos se sentaban junto a nosotros.

Nuevamente mi rostro adquirió un tono rojizo. Baje la mirada completamente apenada.

–¿Tan rápido corrió el rumor?– pregunto Kaoru con curiosidad.

–Íbamos bajando cuando Peter y Tyler salieron de la enfermería– respondió ella sacando un chocolate del bolsillo de la chamarra.

–Buena paliza les dieron– felicito el pelirrojo– aunque hay algo que no me pareció.

Sentí como sus rojos ojos se clavaban en mí. Me atreví a alzar la vista y devolverle la mirada. Espere el momento en que se soltara a reclamarme que hubiera hecho que sus hermanos menores se metieran en una pelea, porque a estas alturas ya había deducido que él era el hermano mayor faltante y la chica era mi otra compañera de habitación de nombre Momoko.

Me miro sin una expresión por tres segundos, que mezclados con la culpabilidad, me parecieron un martirio.

–Hubieras esperado a que yo estuviera ahí para también partirle la cara a esos idiotas– me dijo con fingido reproche pero con una sonrisa de lado asomándose por sus labios.

Alce la ceja y una expresión de confusión cruzo por mi rostro. Escuche como Kaoru, Butch y Boomer se reían y vi como Momoko solo rodaba los ojos pero no supe si era por lo que él había dicho o mi reacción.

–¿Perdón?– pregunte un tanto ingenua.

Vi como abría la boca para responder cuando Momoko se le adelanto.

–No te disculpes, le encantan las peleas. No soporta el hecho de que haya habido un desparrame de testosterona y no haya estado presente– dijo con simpleza y dándole una mordida al chocolate– por cierto soy Momoko– añadió dedicándome una sonrisa.

Le correspondí el gesto.

–Y el testosteronamente contenido es Brick– dijo con bastante burla en la voz Butch.

Kaoru y Boomer lanzaron una risa ante lo dicho por el moreno y no pude evitar ampliar mi sonrisa y morderme la punta de la lengua para no reírme.

–Soy Miyako– dije tan pronto como las risas pararon.

Brick y Momoko asintieron en mi dirección.

Después de eso Momoko continuó comiendo su chocolate mientras que Brick comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Butch sobre lo que había pasado en la cafetería, ya que aunque los dos chicos habían salido golpeados Peter había sido quien se había llevado la peor parte. Me dio un poco de risa ver como Butch alardeaba sobre la forma en la que según él había salvado a Kaoru mientras que ella solo rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza aunque sin mostrar molestia absoluta.

De reojo divise que Boomer también parecía atento a la plática que estaban teniendo sus dos hermanos. Pareció notar mi mirada ya que distinguí como giraba el rostro hacia mí. Por inercia hice exactamente lo mismo y observe como una sonrisa de lado se posaba en su lado. No supe porque pero sentí como un pequeño rubor se planteaba en mis mejillas aunque no como el que había sentido antes sobre los comentarios de los otros dos chicos. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Observo un punto detrás de mí, invitándome a hacer lo mismo. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y note que giraba la muñeca de manera que su palma quedara hacia arriba. Cuando descubrí lo que eso significaba sentí mis mejillas arder mucho más y estuve segura que ese sonrojo superaba a todos los anteriores. Aunque aun así me atreví a guiar mi mano hacia la suya y entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, muy en contra de mis principios. Nunca actuaba de esa manera con ningún chico pero por alguna extraña razón él parecía ser la excepción.

Volví mi vista hacia él y cuando lo hice sonrió y me dio un ligero apretón.

–Hey– escuche que de pronto dijeron.

Ambos nos giramos y nos percatamos de que la mirada de todos estaba puesta sobre nosotros. Tres de ellos nos miraban con una mezcla de burla y alegría mientras que Momoko nos dedicaba una tierna mirada acompañada de una sonrisa. Eso hizo que me preguntara si estaban viendo nuestras manos entrelazadas pero descarte la idea; estábamos demasiado cerca y nuestras manos estaban detrás de mi espalda así que no eran visibles para ellos.

–¿Qué pasa?– pregunto Boomer.

–Queremos ir por algo de comer– dijo Butch dándole un pequeño empujón a Kaoru con la rodilla que ella usaba como respaldo para que le diera oportunidad de levantarse– ¿quieren venir o se quedaran aquí lanzándose miraditas?

–Butch déjalos en paz– hablo Kaoru, soltándolo y poniéndose de pie de un brinco– mejor apresúrate porque tengo ganas de un refresco y tú me lo compraras.

–¿No tienes dinero verdecita?– pregunto arqueando una ceja todavía desde su posición en el suelo.

–Sí, pero tú eres el novio así que tú invitas– respondió ella divertida– estaba en el contrato con letras pequeñas, justo debajo de donde dice que soy de tu propiedad.

Solté una pequeña risa ante eso que fue opacada por las carcajadas de Brick y Boomer. Observe a Butch y él solo bufo mientras que apoyaba la mano en el suelo para apoyarse y ponerse de pie.

–Solo porque al fin lo aceptaste– dijo con resignación mientras que le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

Brick y Momoko ya estaban de pie y caminando hacia el edificio. Kaoru y Butch lo siguieron sin voltearse hacia nosotros. Mantuve los ojos sobre ellos hasta que entraron y se perdieron de vista. Me gire hacia Boomer y note que él miraba el mismo punto. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con mis ojos.

–¿Vamos?– me pregunto haciendo un seña con la cabeza por el camino que habían tomado los chicos– yo invito.

Nuevamente me reí y asentí. Nos pusimos de pie y, sin soltar nuestras manos, nos encaminamos a la puerta. El camino a la cafetería fue en silencio pero no me pareció para nada incómodo y como Boomer no dijo nada supuse que para él tampoco resultaba incómodo.

Aproveche eso para pensar en lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos con los demás. Podría sonar infantil pero repare en un detalle que me parecía un poco gracioso y curioso; Kaoru y Momoko, mis compañeras de habitación y posiblemente futuras amigas, eran pareja de Brick y Butch, los hermanos y compañeros de habitación de Boomer…

_–No pensé que quedarías con…– pero se detuvo a mitad de la frase– supongo que es el destino._

De repente las palabras que había dicho Boomer el día anterior después de haberme acompañado hasta mi habitación y ver cuál era sonaron en mi mente. Una extraña pero agradable alegría se abrió paso en mi interior cuando por fin comprendí lo que había querido decir en ese momento.

Me detuve unos pasos antes de adentrarnos a la cafetería, haciendo que por nuestro agarre él también se detuviera. Giro el rostro y me miro extrañado.

–¿Qué pasa?– pregunto curioso.

En lugar de responder forme una sonrisa en mi rostro. Di un paso hacia donde estaba, haciendo que la pequeña distancia que nos separaba fuera más breve, y armada de valor me puse de puntitas. Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Me separe y observe que su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado. Sacudió la cabeza y me miro al principio confundido pero después formando una pequeña sonrisa que no tardo en agrandarse.

Tal vez tenía razón y si era el destino.

**Fin. **

**Nah mentira todavía no se acaba. Le quedan creo que dos o tres capítulos más porque todavía me falta responder las dudas de porque todos los chicos están en ese lugar. Creo que esas vendrán en el siguiente capítulo, por ahora dormiré feliz porque ya subí el capítulo y hubo un pequeño avance entre los rubios. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Jek–red08.- yo también no pude evitar imaginarme a Butch así y por eso me decidí a ponerlo jejejeje pobre del verdecito pero ni modo él quería conquistar a Kaoru XP. Umm Boomer no contesto la pregunta, Miyako opto por salirse por la tangente pero puse un pequeño avance XD. **

**HiimekO3.- A mí también me encanta el verde protector (y celoso ¿para qué digo que no? XD) jejejeje decidí ser mala y hacer que Boomer no respondiera esa pregunta pero en compensa puse el agarre de manos y el pequeño beso :D**

**NosoyunaGuest.- no vaga… vaguísima. Ahora si me pase con el tiempo pero bueno jejejeje es que tengo en mente otro fic y me distraje un poco con ese pero aquí traigo este capítulo que no tuvo un detalle entre los azulitos ¡si no dos! Los hice por la demora que me tomo, en realidad no pensaba poner lo del beso pero luego pensé ¿Por qué no? después de todo no será un fic muy largo aunque tal vez los últimos dos o tres capítulos sean más largos que este pero bueno ya me desvié, me pasa con frecuencia jajajajajaja, gracias por leer mis otros dos fics y decir que te gustan :D**

**Quisieran disculpar mi retraso y dejarme un review? :3**


End file.
